Dorbick Sentai Wingman
by EeveeSentaiRider
Summary: I first started to write this when I was in my freshman year of high school and this was the first thing I ever wrote, so naturally I'm not going to be very good at this but I kept writing and I feel I've gotten better over the years. Still though, if anyone wants to see more tell me if you like this or not because I have a full series of this. I'll take any comment to learn from.
1. Chapter 1

Dorbick Sentai Wingman! Episode1! Fly forth Wingman!

_Seen: On an island in another world, there lives a small tribe of an ancient race of dragons. Once, they lived in the same world as humans, but in time the humans saw them as a threat and chased them all into hiding. The most powerful dragon of them all decided it would be safer if they lived in their own worry free world, and so; with all his power he sent all the dragons to a different dimension where they stayed in peace. Sadly the magician dragon had used too much of his power and vanished, but in his place he left 5 strange gems, which the other dragons took as a sign of his return one day. This happened 5000 years ago and not one of the humans remembered what it was they were chasing away, which meant peacefulness for both worlds. Until now… _

_Open up on a cavern: _(25 years ago)

"This way you two!" Says the chief of the dragons. "Coming!" Yells Scorch and Scale. As they all get closer to the cave.

(the dragons have kept the gems in a cave to keep them safe from anyone who's out to steal them. The dragons knew of the gems great power.)

"Behold!" Announces the chief to the young ones as they approach the end of the dark cave. "Whoa!" "Wow!" Says the young dragons as they see first hand the ancient gems of power.

"These jewels are the heart of our island and the key to seeing our saviour once again. Says Ryuu. And someday, I will intrust you two to continue the safety of our most valuable treasure." He says. "Right!" They both say.

_25 years pass: _It is the day when Scorch and Scale start their job of protecting the 5 dragon gems and they can't wait.

"Alright. Said Scorch. Let's go" "Yeah." Agrees Scale. So they both head out. As they arrive to the cavern, chief Ryuu is waiting for them. "Take great care my son's. Let no one near the gems". He says. "We won't let you down". The two of them say. After that the chief and his men leave and the two are left alone in the cave defending the gems.

_Meanwhile, going on in between dimensions: _A giant ship is floating in subspace and is being piloted by one of the many universes evilest creatures, The Great Overlord Draco! Accompanying him is his right hand monster, Goreu (note: Goreu is gore like as in gore movies, it's just with a U at the end, it is not silent) and his second in command and ship mechanic Havoc.

Where are they? WHERE ARE THEY? Yells Draco. Havoc comes running in. "Do not worry sir, we are looking for the dragon gems as hard as we can." Goreu comes in next. "Master I have located the gems in the dragon dimension." "Do not toy with me. I have been looking for those gems forever, and you tell me after 5100 years they were with some dumb scale faced dragons." Draco yells and then blasts Goreu against the wall. "Send a monster to get the gems; I will not wait any longer for them." He says and laughs on and on.

_Meanwhile at the cave in the dragon world: _As Scorch and Scale wait for anything to jump out at them, they look up and see a hole open up in the sky. "What the-." says Scale. "Heads up." Yells Scorch as Draco's ship comes out of the hole.

Suddenly, a monster comes out of nowhere and kicks them both down. "What….What was that." Asks Scorch in pain. As they both get up they see a monster just a few feet away from the entrance to the cave. "Stop." Scorch shouts at the creature, but as it turns around they see it is not a creature at all they see it is a monster unlike any they have seen. "What is that thing?" Says Scale shocked and confused at what he's seeing.

"I am Burudōzā monster. Servant to the great king of the universe, Draco."

"Draco?" Says Scorch.

"If you two think you can stop me from getting the 5 dragon gems you must be joking." and he charges at them.

They do the same and the fight breaks out. But they can not even scratch him. "What's with his power? It's unlike any I've seen." said Scale. After a few more seconds of fighting the two of them are blown to the ground and can barely move now.

"You wimps, you thought you could beat me." He laughs as he heads into the cave. Not to long after as Scorch and Scale struggle to get up, the monster comes back out with all of the gems in his possession. "Don't." Says Scorch.

The monster laughs in triumph, but it is cut short when all of a sudden the ground shakes and the 5 gems begin the glow. "Wha-What the?" says Burudōzā as the ground continues to shake. Then another hole opens up and Burudōzā is sucked into it. "What's up with that?" yelled Burudōzā as he gets sucked up in the hole. Thankfully he drops the gems, but they are not safe anymore on the island.

As the two young dragons gather themselves up they quickly get all 5 of the gems and put them in the sack. Then the chief comes to see all the commotion and is not looking happy. "What in the world happened?" yells the chief at the two boys.

"We…. We tried to stop him from taking the gems but he got through us." Said Scorch. "But when he went through that hole in the sky he dropped them." said Scale. The chief was still not happy but their commanding chief was especially upset. "You two had one job, and that was to protect the gems with your lives and yet it's your first day and you failed. he yelled at them. You two are banished from the royal guard forever."

"STOP IT." Yells a voice comes over the hill. It was the commanding chief's daughter Scarla, who also was in love with Scorch. "Stop dad. Don't just fire them for messing up once. They couldn't stop that thing from getting in." She pleaded.

"Stay out of this Scarla, it does not concern you, now leave." But-, before she could say anything else the earth began to tremble again, and once again a hole opened up in the sky but this time the pull was even greater and it ended up taking the gems, Scorch, Scale and Scarla to the same world as the monster, the human world.

As the three are lying unconscious on the ground, Scorch begins to move slightly. "What…. What happened to us?" He says, as he gets up and tries to see if the others are ok. "Hey, Scarla? Are you alright? Scale say something!" Scarla and Scale get up slowly and they all look around.

"This doesn't look like home, but it feels familiar somehow." Says Scale. After a moment of silence Scorch yells out in fear-"Oh-no, where are the gems?" Then they see the monster from before running away with the same bag they had kept the gems in. "Crud! He's got the Dragon gems." Yells Scarla as she points to the monster.

"After him!" shouts Scorch as they begin to chase Burudōzā.

As they run Scorch jumps at the monster and tackles him to the ground and he lets go of the gems. "Curse you!" yells Burudōzā as he throws Scorch off him. "Will take these back." says Scale as he picks up the bag.

Suddenly the bag begins to glow bright and as the three of them open it up, they see the red, violet, and white dragon gems shine as they pick them up. "What is this?" Said Scorch confused.

"I've heard of this." says Scarla as the other two look up at her puzzled. "Huh?" They both say. "I've heard tales from my grandpa about the gems and their power. It's said they can grant amazing power to whom they feel is worthy of their power." And with that said, the gems start to make the three of them glow as well. Then with a blinding light the monster is thrown back at a tree and falls to the ground. When the light dims, the gems have turned into miniature ones and became a bracelet as well.

"What happened to them." Asks Scale, as they examine the bracelets. "This is what my grandpa said as well. He said that the gems can give the chosen ones the power to transform into heroes of legend." She says.

"Curse you guys!" as the monster finds his marbles. "I stole those gems fair and square. Now give them back." "Shut up. Yells Scorch. These gems chose us to protect them and this world. Which means we aren't giving them up to you or your boss. Everyone let's change!" he says. "Yeah!" Scale and Scarla Yell together.

**"DRAGON CHANGE!"** they all yell.

(when they touch the gems on the brace they are able to unlock the power to transform)

With that they all transform into the Red, Violet and White Wingman. **RedWinger!** Scorch sound offs. **WhiteWinger! **Scarla sound offs. **VioletWinger! **Scale sound offs.** "Dorbick Sentai WINGMAN!" **They all yell out.

"What?" says Burudōzā. "Who are you guys?"

"Who are we? We are the ones sending you to hell." says Scorch.

"Dragon Sword!" (All)

Taking their weapon out, they charge at Burudōzā. Burudōzā is now really mad and is going out of control as he tries to fight the three new and improved young dragons. With a swift move, Scorch kicks the monster to the ground.

"Ok, time to end it." says Scorch as they all gather together.

"**DRAGON END!"** They all yell as they gain air and fly straight at Burudōzā. With a flash of red white and violet sword strikes, Burudōzā shouts out- "Master Draco-san… forgive me!"

KABOOOOOM!

As Burudōzā goes down in a fiery explosion, the Wingman make a sigh in relief knowing they've won. "We Did It!" Yells Scarla with excitement. "Alright!" says Scorch as he double high fives her.

"Wait guys. That thing is gone, but how are we supposed to get back home now?" they all stand in a moment of silence. "Oh, that's true." Says Scarla. "But, where are we now?" says Scorch. Then as we end, we widen out on the Earth itself. End.


	2. Chapter 2

Dorbick Sentai Wingman! Episode2! A fire Brings a new!

"WHERE ARE WE!" Yells Scorch out loud. "Hey hey, no use screaming about it. Lets try and find some shelter." says Scale. "Ok." says Scorch in a small sad tone.

_Meanwhile, _on Draco's ship: "That idiot, he failed to get me those gems." Yells Draco. "It's ok sir. We'll sent a new monster down to get the gems." Says Havoc. "Fine." Says Draco. As havoc runs out of the room he is in panic he says_ "What am I gonna do. I have to find a monster and fast." As he runs down the corridor.

_Back on earth: _"I don't see anything. Do you guys." Asked Scarla. "No, nothing." says Scale sadly, the two are beginning to get depressed, but then they hear Scorch call for them.

"Hey, Everyone. Over here." As he points down at what they see is a city.

"What is that?" said Scale confused. It's someplace for us to live is what. Says Scorch as he starts running down to the city. "Wait. Scorch don't. Come back." yell Scale and Scarla as they run after him.

As they arrive in the city they see that it is not dragons living there, it was humans they were a bit scared at first, but they didn't bother them are chase them. So they figured it was safe. They did however, get some weird looks from people walking by.

Sigh* says Scorch as they back into an alleyway. "What are we gonna do? We can't go out in public like this." Asked Scorch. Suddenly, the gem braces began to glow, and then the three dragons became humans. "Amazing! Said Scarla. I had no idea the gems could do this."

"Well, now at least we can go walk around. But, we still don't have anything else to wear than the ones we have on." said Scale. "That's true." Scorch said.

"Excuse me? Said a voice behind them. But I think I can help." said a man standing right behind them. "Excuse me?" They all said.

_In the man's store: _"Wow. So cute!" said Scarla looking and trying on clothes.

"Thank you so much sir." said Scorch to the man.

"Not a problem, and please my name is Heroku, Shigemi Heroku and it's not a problem for some loyal customers." Said the man.

"Customers?" said all three of the dragons confused. "Yes, you…..do have money to pay don't you?" says Heroku a little confused himself. "Uhhhh actually, we don't have any at all." Said Scorch.

"EHHHHHHHHH!" said Heroku in shock. "You don't have anything!" yelled Heroku. They all shook their heads "no" looking shocked and confused. Heroku then started to whine a little. "In that case, you can work until you pay off those clothes." said the man. "What?" they say sounding disappointed. "But, we don't know what being a salesman is like." said Scale. Heroku then started laughing.

Hahahaha! "No no, I'm not making you sell clothes, that's silly. Besides this isn't even my shop." he said. The three were confused. "This is just my grandpa's store. He said with a slight grin on his face. "No no, I run a Ice Cream shop not too far from here, and you three can help me right?" They all nodded "yes."

"Great! Said Heroku. Also if you want you can stay in my upstairs guest room if you need." and with that settled, the three dragons went from heroes to waiters.

_Meanwhile, back on Draco's ship: _Havoc comes in. "Master, I have found the perfect monster to get you those gems." He says. "Speak." says Draco. "This is Fire monster. His name is "Kasai." Kasai come in literally on fire.

"I'll shall get you those gems sir." he says, and then he walks out. "Don't fail me." grumbles Draco.

_As soon as they arrive at Heroku's Ice Cream store: _"I'd like a ice cream please." Said every kid in the restaurant. "EHHHHH!" Says Scorch as they gazed out at all the kids. "Hey. Says Scale. How are we supposed to serve all these kid fast enough?"

"Well, all you have to do is work fast." said Heroku as he goes into the back to get things ready.

_Soon the three of them were serving ice cream to every kid they saw come in, which was a lot. Meanwhile as Scorch and Heroku were in the kitchen: _"Hey Heroku? Who's this?" asked Scorch as he pulls down a picture of a small girl from the cabinet.

"Uhhh no one. Said Heroku trying to get it back. "Just one of the kids here." he says as he grabs the picture back. "Really? Because I haven't seen anyone like that here today." said Scorch. Then he looked back at Heroku and saw a tier run down his face as he looked at the picture.

"Heroku are you ok?" Heroku stood there in silence for a sec, and then said- "She was my daughter." Scorch suddenly felt foolish he looked without asking. "Sorry Heroku, I didn't know." "It's fine. I now she is ok where she is." He said, and then put the picture back.

Suddenly as they were getting back to work they heard shouts for help coming from nearby. "Scorch let's go." Yells Scarla from outside. "Right!" said Scorch. "Wait for me!" yells Heroku running after them.

As they arrive at the site of trouble, as they cleared all the people out, they see it is another one of Draco's monsters. "Hey Draco, stop it." Yells Scale at the monster. "Who are you pests?" Said Kasai as he turned to look at them. "We are the ones your master should never have messed with! Says Scorch. Guys let go!"

"Right!" says Scale and Scarla, but just as they readied to change, Heroku came up behind a tree and watched. "**DRAGON CHANGE!" **they yelled and then with a bright light of energy, Heroku sees them transform into Wingman.

"EHHHHHH! says Heroku in shock. Those guys are dragons?" as they start to fight the monster, Heroku starts to think about his past, and how he should have fought for his daughter.

"You guys aren't bad. But, I'm done playing game. Dorobos! Kasai shouts, and just like that even more monsters rise from the ground and start attacking the Wingman.

"Everyone, Watch out!" yells Heroku to his friends. "Dragon sword!" yells the Scorch as they all bring out their weapons.

As the Wingman continue to fight, Heroku sees one of the monsters sneaking up on Scarla. "Scarla, watch out!" and without thinking, Heroku start running at Scarla to save her. That said, Heroku flies at the monster and kicks it to the ground.

"Heroku? Why did you help?" asked Scarla. "I made the mistake of not being there for my daughter when she needed me. But now…. Now I'm not going to let anyone take anything or anyone I care about from me." He said.

As the others gather around them, Scorch realizes that the blue dragon gem is glowing. "Heroku? You want to fight now right?" Scorch asks as he pulls out the gem. "Yeah." said Heroku. "Then show us that fighting spirit." He said as he gave Heroku the gem. As the power of the gem infused Heroku with its power he yells out- "I'll never let myself lose anyone again!" "**DRAGON CHANGE!" **With a blast of light Heroku becomes the fourth member of the team.

"**BlueWinger! RedWinger! WhiteWinger! VioletWinger!"** all of them sound off. "**Dorbick Sentai Wingman!" **

"Dragon Sword!" says Heroku as he and the others finish off the rest of the Dorobos. Cutting them all down, the Dorobos all go down like leaves.

"Curse you Wingman." Says Kasai as the grunts blow up.

"Now it's your turn to go down." said Heroku. "Ha, you think I will go down that easy. Think again." yelled Kasai as he let out a big blast of fire from his hands, which nearly blow the Wingman away.

"Hahahah. You really thought you could beat me?" Kasai laughed as he admired his handy work. "No, you haven't beaten me yet." yells Heroku as he steps out of the flames.

"Impossible." said Kasai in shock. Heroku yelled out a long shout as he ran at Kasai. As he gets right up to Kasai he jumps in the air and kicks him down to the pavement. He then takes out his Dragon Blaster and fires. "Dragon Blaster!" he yells as he fires lasers at Kasai and the others join in.

"Everyone, let's waste him." says Heroku. "Yeah!" they all say. "**Dragon Finish!"** they all say as they fire their blasters at the same time. As they get closer to Kasai the beams all merge together into a big ball of energy. It's so big it engulfed Kasai as it hits him. "Curse you Wingman!" yells Kasai as he blows up in giant explosion.

_Back at Heroku's now empty store: _"Thank you everyone, for showing me that I can still fight for other's safety." says Heroku.

"It was nothing. Says Scorch with a smile. You just had to believe in yourself to fight."

"True, you were just scared to fight because of what happened with your daughter." said Scarla.

"If you can't fight for one person you can't fight at all. But, you've shown us that there is still those who can fight. Even if they are to scared at first." added Scale.

"Stop it you guys." said Heroku blushing.

"Excuse me?" said a voice from behind them.

"Yes yes can I get you anything?" asked Heroku as he rushed up to the teenage looking man. "No, I just wanted to ask you something." he says as everyone comes up to listen. "Are you the one I saw fighting those monsters, right?" "EEEHHHHHHHHH!" they all yelled out in surprise.

"Why…. Why do you ask?" studders Scorch as they all try to act normal. "I want to join you." said the boy. End.


	3. Chapter 3

Dorbick Sentai Wingman! Episode3! The last Wingman wannabe!

_Last time on Dorbick Sentai Wingman, the three young dragons went from heroes to waiters as they had to help a human with his shop to pay for lending them cloths. But as Scorch and Heroku were in the kitchen Scorch found a picture of a young girl. Heroku freaked out, and tried to brush it off, and then, Draco showed up again and was trying to burn down the city. As the three Wingman tried to stop them Heroku out of nowhere saved Scarla from one of the monsters. Heroku then put his past aside and made a promise to protect his new friends, and with that he became BlueWinger. The fourth member of the team has now been found, but what is this boy doing here?_

"You are the ones I saw fighting those monsters right?" asks the boy. "Well…." says Scorch. "You don't have to hide it, I got pictures of you." he says as he brought out his camera. "EEEHHHHHHHHH!" they all say in shock. "What do you want with us?" asked Heroku. "My name is Katsuhisa Daichi, and I want to join you.

"Ehhh!" You mean you want to be one of us. Asked Scarla. "Yeah." says Daichi. "Impossible! says Scale suddenly. No one can become a Wingman if they just want to." he says "Please, begged Daichi. I want to become a hero like you. You guys are so popular right now." he says. "Eh? What do you mean?" Asked Scorch. "You don't know? You guys are all over the news." As he pulls out his phone and shows them a video.

_Who are these monsters, and where are they coming from? _says the news lady. _Also, who are these colorful heroes that are stopping them? _She asks the viewers as they bring up a video of all of them fighting Kasai from before.

"This is bad!" says Scarla. "Yeah, agrees Scale. If they find out who we are…" "I will get more customers than ever." Interrupted Heroku. "No. says Scorch hitting him in the head. If they find out who we are, it will put everyone in danger." they all stood there in there in silence for a short while.

"So, can I become a Wingman or not." asked Daichi to break the silence. Then Scale just erupted. "Can't you see we have bigger problems. He yelled as he started moving at Daichi. Stop it Scale." says Scarla pulling him away from Daichi. A kid like you could never become a Wingman if all you want is fame. We are trying to save your world, do even care for it to protect it. Or do you really just want to get attention. He yells and then leaves. "Hey Scale." says Heroku. "Don't, let him go. I know Scale and he just needs to be alone.

_Meanwhile on Draco's ship: _"So far both of you have failed me." says Draco in anger. "Please master, have pity on me." "Please sir don't destroy us." Says both Goreu and Havoc begging to be spared. "Fine, I will forgive you for now. But it looks like I have to take things into my own hands. Torakku come in." says Draco. And like that, the doors opened up and in came a new monster. "Yes sir. says Torakku. I'll get you those gems with no problems at all Broom Broom!" he says as exhaust comes out of the pipes on his head.

_Back on earth: _Scale has wandered off far from the others and is still pouting. As he walks up the street, he sees Daichi sitting at a bench. So he walks over to him. "Hey, Daichi. He says as he approached him. I'm sorry for yelling at you like I did." he says apologizing. "Scale. ." says Daichi in shock. "But, you still can't become a Wingman. It's just too dangerous for you."

"But I have to become a Wingman." Daichi protested. "Eh?" says Scale in confusion. "I made a promise. He says. I made a promise to my friend that I would become strong for him." he says. "What do you mean." asked Scale.

"When I was younger, I was living in a different place far from the city, and I had made a friend that I still like to keep in touch with." he says. "So what happened?" asked Scale still not understanding.

"His name was Makaru, and me and him used to practice at the same karate class, which is where I meet him. One day we had a big tournament going on and it was Makaru's turn. When they were done, Makaru had hurt his leg on a jump kick and was really put down about it. The doctor said he probably won't be able to go back to karate again." explains Daichi.

"So then, the promise you made was. . ." says Scale. "Yeah, to get stronger. That's way I want to become a Wingman, so I can show Makaru that I can get stronger." says Daichi. Scale's just stood there feeling kind of silly for yelling about having a reason to fight, when Daichi did have a reason to fight.

_Meanwhile at a building site not far from them: _"Alright, time for some fun." as he let out a lot of his toxic smoke. "What is that?" "Is that smoke?" "What?" says the workers as the saw the smoke approaching them. Then as soon as they see it, the smoke starts to do its thing and they all start to get sick. "I did it! I did it! Yay for me." clapped Torakku.

"Stop it Draco." yelled Scorch as he Scarla and Heroku arrived. **Dragon Blaster! **Yelled Heroku as he shot at Torakku making the smoke disappear "My beautiful smoke! Curse you." says Torakku getting and spewing smoke from his pipes in anger.

"Everyone hurry!" "Run!" says Scarla and Scorch as they got all the workers out of there. "You made my beautiful smoke go away so now you have to pay! Dorobos!" says Torakku angrily as a bunch of trooper monster appear around Torakku.. **Dragon Swords! **They shout as they charge at the monsters.

Meanwhile, as Scale is talking to Daichi, he hears his Dragon brace beeping. As he answers it he hears Scorch saying-Scale we need you, Draco is back again." he says as he fends off some of the Dorobos trying to stop him. "Understood, I'm coming. he says. Hey Daichi, way don't you come with me and show me what you can do." Daichi is in shock but smiles really big, and with that the two of them are on their way to the others.

As they arrive they see that Torakku is fighting the Wingman and winning. As they try to fight him with their swords, Torakku swats them all away and blasts them with flames from his pipes. As Heroku tries to get up and attack again, Torakku knocks his sword out of his hand and grabs him by the throat and holds him up in the air laughing at his triumph.

"Hey, leave them alone. Yelled Scale to the monster as he and Daichi arrive. "Eh-Eh-Ehhhh? Who are you guys?" asks Torakku as he puts Heroku down. "We are the ones taking you down." "Yeah!" says Daichi as well. "Let's go!" yelled Scale as they both ran at Torakku. "You dummies. You think you can beat me. Bring it!" yelled the monster as he fires smoke bombs from his exhaust pipes. But the two of them dodge all of them. "Wh-What?" says Torakku in surprise.

As the two of them jump they deliver a double kick to the monster which sent him flying. "Scale-san. Thank you for letting me fight with you. thanks Daichi. Scale nodded back to him and says- "It's okay to want to become strong. But, you can't become strong just because you want to. You have to work hard to be strong enough to face anything. But, to me it seems your pretty strong already. He says patting him on the shoulder. As he and Daichi share a smile, the others ran up to them.

"Daichi. says Scorch. I think you've proven yourself to all of us." He says as he handed Daichi the black Dragon gem. As the gem infused Daichi with its power he and Scale stepped forward. "Scale let's go!" "Yeah!" says Scale back. **Dragon Change! **They say as they changed into their suits.

**RedWinger! BlueWinger!** **WhiteWinger! BlackWinger! VioletWinger! Dorbick Sentai Wingman! **They all announced. "Awesome roll call!" says Torakku clapping his hands. "Thanks. Now it time to take you down." says Daichi as they got their gear ready. **Dragon sword! **

As they started fighting Daichi and Scale teamed up on the monster. "Hey, stop…. Stop moving!" stuttered Torakku as he tried to hit them but had no such luck. As Scale knocks the monsters sword out of his hand, Daichi comes in with a powerful kick. "Too many kicks!" yelled Torakku as he flew through the air again and hits the ground on his back. Getting up again, the other charge at him and slash him one at a time followed by Daichi and Scale running up to him and stabbing him in the chest.

As the monster struggles to get up, Scale says to the others- "Alright, everyone time to end it." "Yeah!" they agree. "**Dragon End!" **they shouted as they charged at Torakku with their sword ready. As they slide to a stop after hitting the monster with their attack sparks began to come out of him. "I Wish I could have burned more rubber! Broom!" and he goes down in a giant fireball explosion as the 5 now complete team stays facing away from the explosion.

_Back on Draco's ship: _"Oh-No! says Havoc. Now we are in for it." "Yeah, the boss will probably blame us for this." "On the contrary. says Draco laughing. I made the change of giving my army an upgrade."

_Back on earth: _as the Wingman celebrate on defeating another of Draco's monsters. They see a bright light come from Torakku's fallen body. Then without warning, Torakku grows into a giant. "I'm back! Did you miss me?" the Wingman are now in shock and start to run as the monster starts to try and blast them.

The Wingman are given no choice but to hide behind a rock pile. "What do we do now? We can't fight it when it's that big." no one says anything as they continue to watch the monster head for the city. "No choice. We will have to fight it anyway." says Scorch. "Eh! Eh! Eh! Eh!" they all say in shock of what Scorch just says.

"_Wait! _says a voice through their dragon braces. _I have a better way for you to fight that monster." _says the voice. "Hey, who are you anyway? Asked Scorch. "_No time, just call out your dragon beasts." Ktzzz. _Says the voice as it cuts out. "What was that about." asks Daichi. "Don't know." answers Heroku. "Scorch, do you think. . ." Asked Scarla. "Yeah. Everyone let's do it." nods Scorch. "Yeah." "Ok." they agree. "Alright, let's do it. They all say. "Come Dragon Beasts!" called Scorch into his brace.

_Meanwhile far away on a remote island: _the ground begins to tremble and then the middle of the island opens up as 5 giant robo dragons come out and fly off to meet up with the Wingman.

As they arrived, Torakku sees them and looks up. "Eh, what are those?" then the robot dragon's each let out a blast of energy at Torakku. "Ow! Ow! Ow!" he shouted as the lasers hit him.

"Alright, everyone let's go!" That said, they all jump up into each of their robo dragons. As they land into their cockpits, they admired their new giant robot dragons. "Amazing." says Scorch. "Now this will give us the upper hand." says Heroku. "Come on guy, lets combine." says Scorch. "Right!" As they shouted out, "**Dorbick Gattai!" **all of their dragons started to break and reattach to each other.

(Heroku and Daichi's dragons are the feet. They bring their wings down and they wrap around them and their heads come up and the legs just become flat along the body's.)

(Scarla and Scale's dragons are able to become the arms and hands. They do the same thing pretty much, their body's fold up and their legs become flat on their bodies. But their heads can do other. They can fold up all the way up and can produce hands and as for Scorch's dragon, it becomes the body and the head itself, when it comes up the heads mouth opens up and produces a face. To complete it a sword can appear in the right hand of the giant robo). "**Complete DragonRobo!" **they all say as their megazord stands up before the monster.

"Bring it on!" says Torakku. "You got it." says Scorch. As DragonRodo and torakku get closer, Torakku tried to throw a punch but as DragonRobo did the same, it knocked Torakku back and down to the ground. "Wow, this thing has so much power." says Scarla excited. "Yeah, with this we now have chance." says Scale.

"Curse you." says Torakku as he tried to blast us with his smoke bombs. "Wing Shield!" says Daichi as a pair of wings came up from behind and the robot and blocked the monsters attack. "Wh-What?" says Torakku shocked. "Dragon Saber!" says Scorch as a sword appears in the robot's hand. With swing after swing the sword stikes Torakku hard and with an upper swing he's sent flying into the air.

"Time to end this." says Scorch as they motioned the robot to fly up in the air. As Torakku got up and saw the giant foe flying in mid air. "The finisher! **Flying Dragon Slash!**" announced Scorch. Then, DragonRobo started to fly down at the monster and hit him with a big showy slash. As Torakku started to limp he says- "Such amazing power. Broooooooooom!" he says as he explodes as the giant robot turns away. "We did it!" says Heroku in excitement. "Thank goodness." says Scarla in relief. "Alright!" sighed Scorch. "We did it Scale." "Yeah."

_Back at Heroku's restaurant: _"Thank you everyone. You helped me show not just my but friend, but me that I can become stronger, but not through training, but through help from friends." "It was nothing". says Scorch. "You just had to realize that you needed to fight for what's right." says Scale. "Alright then with that said, how would you like to work here with us?" asked Heroku. "Really?" says Daichi in surprise. That's a great idea, it will let us get to know each other better." says Scarla. "What do you say Daichi? Will you work with us?" asks Scale. "Yeah!" nods Daichi.

As the others started to cheer, Scorch looks down at his dragon brace thinking about what that voice was and who it was.


	4. Chapter 4

Dorbick Sentai Wingman! Episode 4! Go to sleep Scarla!

Last time on Dorbick Sentai Wingman, a young boy named Daichi had found out that Scorch and his friends were the Wingman and he wanted in. The reason, he wanted to become strong and to show his friend Makaio that he could. But he then realized that fighting for what is right is better than being famous. And now all the Wingman are found, but who was this voice that came through the Wingman's dragon brace?

We open up on Heroku's ice cream shop late in the morning: "Hey, Scarla? We have to get up and work." says Scorch throwing a pillow at her. "5 more minutes." Scarla groaned back. And with that Scorch walks downstairs. As the day went on, Scarla kept drifting off from time to time. When she was trying to make a cone she fell asleep and overloaded it. The second time she was asleep was in the bathroom floor. The third, she was out back when they were getting a shipment of more ice cream.

"Enough!" scolded Heroku as he took Scarla back to her room. "Scarla-san, I can't have you sleeping around the place like you are." Heroku tried to explain to Scarla. But as he turned around he saw her sleeping again in her bed. "Ehhhhhhh! says Heroku in shock. "Hey, wake up." he shouted as he shacked Scarla into waking up. "Sorry. says Scarla. I just been having trouble sleeping lately." Heroku then became interested. "I see. Tell me, what keeps you up?" Scarla then started to shiver in fear. "Well…. I kind of just can't sleep at all, and that causes me to be sleepy during the day." she says. Heroku was confused at first but he went along with it. "Well then, I guess we'll just have to help you tonight." Scarla then got the chills.

That night Heroku and the others were trying everything to get Scarla to sleep. But nothing worked. "Now I'm the one who's tired." says Daichi yawning. "Sorry everyone, I guess you can't help after all." says Scarla. "No! says Heroku with a sprint in his stand. We will find a way to make you sleep again." he says. "Let's do it quick before we're all like her." moans Scale.

Meanwhile on Draco's ship. Goreu has just come up with a brilliant plan to get the gems and is trying to find Draco. "Hey Havoc! He called out as Havoc comes running in. "What is it Goreu? Is the master in trouble?" he asked. "No, it not that, I'm trying to find him. "Oh, says Havoc. He's actually sleeping at the moment. Why are you looking for him?" he asked. I found a monster that is sure to get those gems for him. Hey Makura, get in here!" he yells. And with that, a monster comes out from behind the corner. "Yes yes, I'm here. She says slowly. With him, I will finally succeed in getting those Dragon gems." Laughed Goreu as Makura laughed with him.

Back on earth, it is now morning and the Wingman were unsuccessful in getting Scarla to sleep: "That didn't go as planned." says Scorch all tired. "Sorry everyone I kept you all up last night and now you're too tired to work." says Scarla feeling bad. "Don't worry, says Heroku. Today is a day when I don't open the store so we can all relax now." he says almost falling down from being so tired. "Hey Daichi, let go and get something for us to eat." says Scale. "Ok." agrees Daichi as they leave to go and find something to bring back for them all. But as they were walking through the park they see people running away. "Monster! Help!" they all shout as they ran past them. "Let's go." says Scale. "Yeah. says Daichi. Everyone Draco is back, hurry." says Daichi into his Dragon brace.

As they arrived at the scene they saw a bunch of people sleeping on the ground. "What the?" says Daichi confused. Then Scale senses something coming up from in front of them and pushes Daichi out of its way. "Watch out!" he yells and as he pushes Daichi out of the way he feels himself getting hit by a pillow. And as soon as he feels it he suddenly falls and starts sleeping on the pillow that hit him. "Scale!" yells Daichi as he turned around to see him on the ground like the others.

Turning around, he sees the monster coming up to him. "Who are you, and what did you do to my friend." yelled Daichi to the monster. "My name is Makura and if you want your friend to wake up again you have to beat me first." Makura says laughing. "If that's what I have to do, then I will defeat you. Dragon Change!" yelled Daichi.

As the others arrive and see Daichi struggling they try to help. "Dragon blaster!" says Heroku and Scarla as they attempt to blast Makura. But they have no such luck. "Makura Shield!" she says as she holds up a pillow that just bounces the blasters off it.

"Dragon Sword!" says Scorch as he tries to strike the monster. But the monsters shield blocks even that. "You're a tough one. says Scorch. But we will stop you." as he charges at the monster. Makura just stands there as Scorch gets closer and closer, and just as he's about to hit the monster. He stops and the others stare in shock of it. Then they realize the monster as put up one of his magic pillows, and Scorch drops his weapon and falls to the ground. "Scorch!" yells Scarla. "Two down and three to go." laughed the monster.

Scarla is now frozen, as Daich and Heroku try to attack the monster. "You will pay. She says. You will pay." she says as she started running at Makura. As she tries to throw punch Makura pulls up her shield again. "Makura Shield!" she says, but the shield did nothing, because Scarla pushed right through it, knocking the monster to the ground. Makura then shouted out in fear- "No! Don't break it." she says. "I'm not done yet." says Scarla angrily, and then she sprinted at Makura with her dragon sword ready to strike; but then out of nowhere, a bunch of Dorobo's blocked her attack and started to attack them.

As they remaining Wingman were trying to get through the Dorobo's, Makura crept up behind Daichi to add him to the sleeping others. "Daichi, watch out!" yelled Heroku to Daichi. But it was too late, as Daichi turned around, Makura shoved a pillow in his face which made him fall asleep in an instant. "Daichi!" yelled Scarla. As Daichi fell to the ground and transformed back to normal, Heroku knew that they would be next at this rate. So, as he finished off his Dorobo's he ran over to Scarla and grabbed her to get away. She didn't go so easily.

Back at Heroku's shop, they have brought back Scorch and the others and have put them in their beds: Scarla was in rage of what happened and wanted to go and find that monster and rip her up. "Scarla-san, don't worry. We will get the others back." Heroku says trying to calm her down. "It's my fault. she yelled. If I hadn't kept you all up so late, Daichi and Scale wouldn't have to out."

Heroku then stood in silence but then asked- "Is the reason you were staying up late really because you just could not sleep, or is there something you just are not telling me?" Scarla then started to get less radical and then admitted. "I've been having nightmares about me and the others fighting Draco and we are losing. Then, Scorch gets up and tries to attack him alone, but Draco blasts him and he won't get up again." Heroku then sighs,

"I see, you like Scorch and you are afraid of not seeing him ever again." he says. Scarla then nodded. "Scarla, if we don't do something now, your nightmare will become real." says Heroku standing him and her up and then looking at Scorch and the others. Scarla looked back and nodded back at Heroku. "Alright then, now what do we do about that monster? We can't get through it if it has that shield." says Heroku as they try to think of something they can do.

There was a moment of silence and then Scarla's face light up. "I've got it. She says. That monster got really upset when I damaged her shield right? (they then have a flashback of when Scarla hit past the monsters pillow shield and started yelling- "No don't break it!") "That's right." says Heroku. Maybe that pillow will wake everyone up if we destroy it." the two of them then got an idea at the same time.

As Makura was looking around trying to find more people to put to sleep, she heard- "Makura, give us are friends back!" "What?" she says as she turned around and saw Heroku and Scarla running up. "So, you came back? Fools, I told you before if you want you friends back you have to defeat me first, and as we saw the last time I can say that is not possible." she laughed. "We can and will beat you!" yelled Scarla. "Come on then." says Makura making a gesture to come at her. "Scarla, let's go!" says Heroku. "Ok!" agrees Scarla, and then they started to run at Makura.

As Heroku and Scarla tried to fight Makura she got out her pillow Shield and started to block all of their attacks at her. "Is this all you got?" she says with a chuckle as she throw Scarla back at Heroku. "Goodbye, Wingman." as she got ready to throw a pillow bomb at them. "I'm not done yet!" says Heroku as he got up. He then jumped in the air attempting to strike from above. "Idiot." says the monster as she throw her magic pillow up at him. Just as the pillow was about to reach him, he shouted- "Scarla now!" "Ok!¨" she says back.

As the pillow got close enough Scarla ran up and blasted the pillow out the way. As the pillow fell to the ground, while the monster was confused; Heroku did a straight slash down the monster which she fell back in pain. "Nice job Scarla." says Heroku as he ran over to her. "Thanks, she says happily. Now it´s time to destroy that pillow for good." "Ok." says Heroku as he got out his dragon blaster too. As they blasted the pillow it exploded into a million feathers.

Makura then started to cry. "Crud, now my spell will be broken!" as she says that, everyone that she had hit with her spell began to walk up, and back at Heroku's shop Scale, Daichi and Scorch woke up as well. "And now it´s your turn!" says Scarla pointing at Makura. "Let's do it Heroku." "Yeah." he agrees. "Dragon Finish!" they yelled as they shot out two beams of power at Makura blasting her. "Time for me to go to sleep!" she yelled as she fell backward and exploded.

"We did it." says Scarla happily. Then with a bright light where the monster blow up Makura came back and had gone giant. As Scarla and Heroku stood and stared at the giant monster, they heard their Dragon beasts and the others coming. "Scarla! Heroku! Nice job." praises Scorch from inside his dragon. "Scorch, are you ok?" asked Scarla. "It's alright. Now, let's settle this!" says Scorch enthusiastically. "Right!" says Heroku and Scarla as they both jumped into their dragons. "Dorbick Gattai!" they all yelled. And with that, all their Dragon beasts combined in DragonRobo. "Complete DragonRobo!" says Scorch.

As they started their fight, Makura is going wild. "You destroyed my magic pillow. So now I'll destroy your robot!" she says as she runs at DragonRobo. "You tried to destroy my friends by making them sleep forever and drain their life as well, I'm going to make you pay for it." yelled Scarla.

"Hey Scarla, what's up with you?" asked Scale confused. But she didn't even answer, she just stared moving the robot to keep punching Makura. "Dragon Saber!" says Scarla as DragonRobo's sword appeared in his hand. As DragonRobo made a run through Makura's with it's saber, and as it turned around they made a stab strike which sent Makura flying back. "Alright Scarla, time to end this." says Heroku. "Right." replied Scarla. "Flying Dragon Slash!" says Heroku and Scarla together; and with a giant showy slash, Makura starts to wobble. "Sleep well or you will have nightmares." she says as she fell back and exploded. Sigh* "Nice job Scarla-san, you did it." says Heroku sighing. "Thank you for helping me Heroku." says Scarla back.

Back at the shop that night: "Hey, Scarla come on we're going out to eat. Called Daichi from downstairs. But Scarla didn't answer. "Is there a problem Daichi?" asked Scorch. "Well…. Scarla isn't answering me." "Really?" says Scorch surprised. "Hey Scarla? You ok?" called Scale. But she still did not answer, so they all went up to check on her. As they came up to her room they saw Scarla in her bed sleeping. "Shhhhhh! says Heroku sitting next to her. She needs to rest." "That's true, says Scorch. She fought really hard today. She deserves a rest." End.


	5. Chapter 5

Dorbick Sentai Wingman! Episode5! Scale vs. 8 legs vs. 5 dragon powers!

_Last time on Dorbick Sentai Wingman, Scarla was keeping up everyone up because she was having trouble sleeping, so everyone tried to help her sleep but had no such luck. Meanwhile, Draco sent down Makura a monster that can make you sleep forever. Sadly, she got Daichi, Scales, and Scorch and they were about to be gone for good, but thanks to Heroku for helping Scarla with her nightmares, they both defeated Makura just in time. _

As we go into another day of ice cream serving at Heroku's shop; Scarla and Daichi are in the back getting more supplies when they hear Scale scream. "Scale are you alright?" says Scarla as they came in. As they did they saw Scale standing on a chair and shaking. "O… Over there." stuttered Scale as he pointed at a big spider in the corner of the room. Daichi and Scarla just looked at each other. "Calm down man, it's just a spider." says Daichi as he gets it out of the room.

"Scale are you ok?" asked Scarla worried. "Sorry. says Scale with his head held down. I'm still having trouble with my fear." he says. Eh* "You're afraid of spiders?" says Daichi in shock. "Yeah. says Scarla. He has been ever since he was young." she explains. "Really?" says Daichi in disbelief. "Yeah. Ever since I was training for the Dragon Guard back home." Explains Scale more.

He then gets everyone in the back to explain his fear. "When me and Scorch were training to be in Dragon Guard, one of our tasks was to spend a night in the forest alone, but there was a storm that night and I was out trying to find some food. When it started to come down bad." he explained. "Yeah. says Scorch. I remember. You had to find someplace to stay until the rain let up. That's when it happened."

(_flashback to when Scorch and Scale were young: _it's starting to get dark out and Scale is walking alone in the rain, cold and tired. As he keeps going, he finds a cave to take shelter in, but it's pitch black and he can't see. So he tries to light up a torch with what he learned in the Dragon Guard, but as he does, lighting up the cave; he hears something behind him, and as he turned around he saw a huge spider on the ceiling of the cave. As it looks at him it jumps down and lets out a piercing screech. Scale screams in horror, but just in time; Scorch comes in and he throw his spear at it. As the spear lands in between Scale and the spider, it scares the spider away. "_Hey, Scale are you ok?" _asked Scorch. But he doesn't answer, Scale is frozen with fear where he lays.)

"I see. That must have really scared you back then, because you were younger." says Heroku. Scale just stood there looking down.(the down as in he's feeling bad)

_On Draco's ship in subspace: _"Hey Goreu! Calls out Draco. As Goreu comes in he asks- "Yes sir, what can I do?" "I want to see what it is you can really do with your power. says Draco. "And in case you boch it, I'm giving you one of you my most trusted monsters. Come Kumo!" He calls out. "Yes sir. I am ready to serve you." says a new monster as he comes in. "I want you to go down with Goreu and destroy the Wingman and get me those gems."

_Back on earth: _Scarla had gone out to find some new clothes to wear but what she does not know is she is about to be ambushed by some Dorobo's. As she's walking she hears something behind her, and as she turns around she sees a bunch of Dorobo coming at her. "Dorobo, and there's too many of them. So she calls the others. Everyone help, Draco is back." she says calling Scorch. "Ok! Let's go guys." Says Scorch telling the others. "Yeah!" they all agree and head out.

Back at the fight, Scarla is fighting the grunts, she's doing well at first but then Kumo and Goreu come in. Goreu laughs at the site of Scarla, "So, you're one of the little pipsqueaks that stole my masters dragon gems!" says Goreu looking at Scarla. "Who are you?" Goreu just laughed, "I'm Goreu Draco's number one soldier and the one that will finally get those gems for him. Go Kumo!" he ordered the monster. "Yes sir." the monster then started to walk slowly at Scarla, she then quickly transforms- "**Dragon Change!" **

As the others arrived they see Scarla being thrown around by the Kumo. "Scarla!" yelled Scale before he realized that the monster was a spider. "S...S...Spider!" screamed Scale as he hide behind Heroku. "Hey. . .Scale. . .What are you doing?" says Heroku as he tries to get Scale off him. "Hey Scale, snap out of it! says Scorch smacking him on the head. Scale then got his wits back and was half ready to fight. Come on, Scarla needs us." Scorch says. "Sorry." says Scale a little embarrassed.

As he got up Scarla is thrown toward them by the monster. "Are you okay Scarla?" asks Heroku helping her up. "If one of you couldn't make a dent in me, I can't wait to see what all of you can do." laughed Kumo. "No need to worry. says Scorch with a snicker in his voice. Now that all 5 of us are here, we already won. Let's go guys!" and so they all started attacking, but Goreu wanted in on it and grabbed Scorch by the neck and pulling him aside. "You and me red boy." he says felling ready for a fight. He then let's go of him and Scorch quickly jumps back and points his sword at him. "Very well. Let's do it." he says as he takes out his Dragon Sword.

Meanwhile, the others had finished off the Dorobo's but Kumo was still putting up a fight. As Scale tried to attack him he shuddered and the monster punched him in the gut and sent him flying back. "Why? Why can't I get a grip?" says Scale angerely.

As he says this, the others were sent back as well and Kumo was getting hungry. "Say your prayers Wingman." and he then let out one of his webs at Daichi which wrapped around him in a second. "What… What is this? I can't move." says Daichi struggling. Then he suddenly just disappeared into thin air.

"Daichi! Daichi, where did you go." "Daichi!" yells Heroku and Scarla in shock. "You two are next." says Kumo as he shoots out two more of his weds. As the webs got ahold of him Scale snapped out of it and then tried to help them- "Scarla, Heroku!" he shouted as he tried to save them but they disappeared as well before he could get to them. "Daichi! Heroku! Scarla!" he shouted in agony.

Scorch then looked up from his fight with Goreu and saw what happened. "Everyone!" he shouted. Scale just fell to his knees in shock at what had just happened while the monster just laughed. "If you want your friends back you better find me fast before I eat them." says Kumo as he disappeared. "Guess it's time to get lost." says Goreu as he vanished as well. Scorch and Scale just stood there in silence, but then Scale just screamed and hit the ground with his fist hard.

_Back at Heroku's shop: _Scale was in so much anger right then and now about the fact the he let his friends get taken by one of Draco's monsters. "It's my fault. He screamed. It's my fault the others got taken-" "Shut up! yelled Scorch cutting him off. It's wasn't just your fault. He says trying to comfort him. It was your fear that got the better of you but if you try hard enough you can overcome it." Scale just stood there in shock at what Scorch just said. But before Scale could say anything, Scorch ran out to go and look for the others. Scale just stood there not knowing what to do.

"_Hey, are you going to go with him or not? _says a voice out of nowhere. Scale looked down at his dragon brace and then remembered- "Hey, your that voice from before. The one that helped us." says Scale into his dragon brace. "_Ya that's right. Now what is the problem? Why did you not save your friends from that monster?" _asked the voice. "Wait, how did you know?" asked Scale in shock. "_Just tell me, why did you not help?" _says the voice in a slight demanding tone.

Scale took a second before answering- I'm afraid of spiders and when I saw that monster the memories of what happened to me when I was young came back." He says in a low tone. "_I see. Then that means you are not fit to be a Wingman." _says the voice. "What!" gasped Scale. "_Am I wrong? If you can not fight to help your friends then you can't fight at all." _says the voice. "But…"

"_If you won't fight to save your friends then you should go back to your own world." _says the voice. "That's just it, I can't go home. But this place, this world this is my home now and everyone here is my family now, and I wouldn't leave my friends for anything." Scale yelled. "_Heh, if you mean that then let go of your fear and go help your friend find the others." _

"All this time, I was scared of nothing more than a little insect. But what I'm really scared of...is the thought of losing my friends. Heh, how could I be so naive?" Scale says to himself. Just then he got a call from Scorch- "Scale I found the others. Hurry!" "Don't worry, I'm on my way." and he ran out to help save his friends.

_At a empty warehouse where the others are being held: _Scorch has found his friends and called Scale hoping he will come, and fast too. Because he can't handle both Goreu and Kumo at the same time. "**Goreu Bolt!" **yelled Goreu as he hit Scorch with his powerful lightning attack. As Scorch tried to block it he got thrown back by the attack. "You really thought you could save your friends by yourself? Just make it easy on yourself and let me destroy you."

"No. says Scorch as Goreu stops and stared at him. I have faith. Faith that Scale will come and then we can beat you." Scorch says with his heavy breathing. "Shut your trap!" yelled Goreu as he got ready to finish him. Scorch got ready to block the attack; but then, out of nowhere Scale come in and kicks Goreu to the ground. And then he gives Kumo a kick in the chest which sends him back next to Goreu. As he ran over he helped Scorch get up, and he was happy to see him.

"Scale are you ok? Your not scared anymore?" asked Scorch. "No! Not at all now. says Scale with a grin. You go and save the others let me handle them." "Got it. I'll let you handle it." and he left. "You little-" says Goreu in rage. "Let's settle this. **Dragon Change!" **as he morphed Scale got all pumped up and raring to go. "Get 'em!" Goreu ordered Kumo. "Yes sir. As the monster stepped forward he let out one of his trap webs. It wrapped around him and was holding him tight. But out of nowhere Scale broke out of it with no problem.

"Wh...What? That's impossible!" "It's only impossible if you think it is." says Scale, and that really got Kumo mad. He started to run at Scale. Meanwhile, Scale just stood there, as Kumo got closer and closer he brought his fist back and when he got close enough he delivered a powerful punch which sent the monster flying back into a stack of old barrels and crates. "Why you-!"

"You see that? It's the power you gave me to never give up hope." Scale says to Goreu. Right then Goreu was really mad. "You scumbag-" before he could say anything else he got shot from behind and as he fell Scale looked and saw it was Scorch and the others. "Everyone!" he then ran over to them. "Thank you." says Scarla happily. "Yeah, you saved us." thanks Heroku. "Hey, I'm the one that got you out of those webs." says Scorch. "Yeah, But if Scale hadn't of come you would have been caught to." states Daichi. "I guess so." moans Scorch. "Everyone. All of you. Sighed Scale. Thank you." he says feeling better.

"Cures you, you guys are gonna pay now." says Kumo as he tries to get up. "Alright Guys, Let's go!" says Scale as the other walked up next to him. "**RedWInger! BlueWinger! WhiteWinger! BlackWinger! VioletWinger! Dorbick Sentai Wingman!" "Dragon Sword!" **says Scale as he and the others take out their weapons. While the others took care of Goreu, Scale went after Kumo.

"Come on! Come on!" says Heroku as he picked up Goreu and twisted him around and around and then he throw him in the air where Scarla and Daichi jumped in the air and they both struck him at the same time. As he landed on the ground, Scorch came running at him and as he got closer Goreu tried to hit him with his lightning attack again. "**Goreu Bolt!" **but the bolts didn't even hit him as he continued to ran at him. As he got close enough he thrusts his sword in to Goreu as he fumbles to the ground. He slowly got up again and said- "Tch, you got lucky today, but next time I'll finish you." and he disappeared.

Meanwhile Scale was winning to Kumo and as he got up to him he gave him a spin kick in the air. "Let's go!" he says as he jumped up into the air and started to fly at the monster. As the flow past him he gave him a hard sword strike in the chest, and as he landed he turned and saw him get up. "What?" he says in shock. "Curse you…!" he says as he let out all of his other legs to attack him.

As Scale prepared for the impact, he heard shots come from behind and he saw laser shots go by him and take out Kumo's legs. As he turned around he saw the others and their Dragon Blasters aimed at Kumo. "You ok, Scale?" asks Scorch. "Yeah." says Scale relieved as the others come up to him.

"_Scale, You have shown me that you really can control your fear." _says the voice coming once again through his dragon brace. "Wait! Your that guy from before." says Scorch yelling into Scale's brace. "_Yeah I am, and I have something that you can use to beat Kumo. It takes all 5 of you to power it, it's called the Dragonzoka. Use it well." _and with that he was gone. "All 5 of use? says Scale to himself. Alright. Scorch let's try it." "Ok. I guess that guy isn't all bad. Let's go!" "**Dragonzoka!" **as Scorch calls this out, he raised his hand in the air and then something appeared in his hand. "Ready! Dragonzoka!"

As the others looked and admired their new weapon they saw that Kumo had started to get up again. "Everyone, Let's end this!" ordered Scale. "Yeah!" says the others. As Scorch gets in front, he points the Dragonzoka at Kumo. "Wh...What?" Heroku and Scarla come up behind Scorch and put their hands on each others shoulders, then Daichi and Scale come up on the other side of Scorch and puts their hands on each others shoulders. "**All Dragon Crush!" **they all shout as Scorch firs the weapon.

As a beam of energy bursts out of the Dragonzoka, it let out 5 beams of energy that turned into 5 dragons that started speeding at Kumo. Red, Blue, White, Black, Violet, all of the dragon blasts struck Kumo at once with great force. "Impossible!" yelled Kumo as he fell back and exploded.

As the Wingman sighed in relief, it was short because Kumo came back and had gone giant. "Time to make you pay!" he shouted as he tried to stomp them. "Come Dragon Beasts!" says Scale into his Dragon brace. At the island where we first saw the Dragon Beasts the ground opened up again and as it did the Dragon Beasts came out. As they came to help the Wingman Kumo tried to blast them out of the sky, but he failed. As the shots missed Scorch's dragon, he let out it's fire breath at him. "Hot! Hot! It's too hot!" yelled Kumo. "Alright, everyone let's go." says Scale to the others, and so they all jumped up into each of their Dragon Beasts. "**Dorbick Gattai!" **as they all yelled that out their Dragon Beasts combined into DragonRobo. "Complete DragonRobo!" they all say.

"Time to sent you back to hell." says Scale angrily. "**Dragon Saber!" **as DragonRobo's saber appeared in its hand Kumo tried to spit up one of his webs again but Scale acted fast and knocked the web back which then grabbed him instead. "What?" he says in shock. "Alright, time to end it. Scale way don't you finish it." says Scorch. "Thank you. **Flying Dragon Slash!" **Yelled Scale as DragonRobo struck Kumo down and at the same time the web that was trapping him broke and shattered. "Draco-sama, it was a pleasure to serve you." he says as he toppled down and blew up.

_After the fight, the Wingman are returning home: _As Scorch and the others start to head home Scale stops and looks down at the ground. Daichi looked back and saw Scale had stopped. "Scale, are you alright?" Scale looked up and just smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine. But, I wasn't when we were first fighting that monster." "It was because of your fear of spiders wasn't it?" asked Heroku. "No, it was because of my fear of losing my new family in this world." says Scale smiling even bigger. One by one the other smiled at him and nodded and then Scale nodded back to them, and they all continued walking back.

Meanwhile; somewhere under ground, we see a man come into view of the shot and he faintly whispers- "Soon it will come when they will need you." he says as he walked over to a window and stared at a giant machine being built inside. End.


End file.
